


First Meetings

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: When Jason got Sweetpea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any mistakes there may be, let me know and I'll fix it!

Jason walks into the petshop, and looks around the place. Not for the first time, he wonders if it's a good idea for him of all people to own a pet. He snorts internally and himself. Getting full sleeves tattooed on his arms was an easy no-sweat decision, and now the pressure of animal care is getting to him? He shakes his head and laughs softly.

A man comes walking out of the back a moment later, and smiles politely as he makes his way over. "Hello. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Jason runs a hand over his head, a habit that somehow still stuck after he started shaving his head bald. "What would you recommend for someone who lives alone? I just moved to New York, and I'm looking to get a pet to keep me company." Good job dropping a bunch of unnecessary details about your life on the poor man, Jason thinks to himself. Not for the first time, he's glad that he doesn't blush easily.

To his credit, the guy- _Greg_ , Jason's mind supplies, it's written on his nametag- just looks thoughtful for a moment, before motioning for Jason to follow him. "Well we've got a pretty good range in animals here, I'm sure we can find something that'll suit you."

Greg leads him around, discussing the merits of each species, and Jason can't help but smile at the guy's vivacity. He's certainly enthusiastic about the creatures he works with.

A phone suddenly starts ringing, and Greg glances towards the back room. "Ah, I'd better get that. I'll be back in a sec."

Jason watches him leave, and then finds himself wandering towards a bird cage with a small green and yellow parakeet inside. He whistles softly. "Hello." He reads the sign clipped to the bars of the cage. "Your name's Sweetpea then?"

The bird chirps back happily.

Greg comes over, and smiles. "Ah, there you are. Sorry about that. So, any luck?"

Jason nods towards the cage. "I believe I've made up my mind."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so since he isn't credited with a name in the wiki, I decided to name him Jason. Also since it's my fic, I can say that later Jason calls the store under the pretense of asking for bird advice, and he and Greg totally go out on a date together.


End file.
